Rien qu'une histoire
by Belle-Cuddy
Summary: L'histoire d'une nuit qui pourrait devenir une vie
1. Une nuit

_**Rien qu'une histoire **_

Tout cela n'était qu'une histoire sans suite, un rien, une nuit parmi tant d'autre, pour elle tout du moins. Elle essayait de s'en persuader mais pour lui tout était totalement différent à son grand malheur, lui qui s'était fixé la règle de ne jamais mélanger sexe et sentiments avez failli peut-être parce que la fille en question n'était pas qu'une simple call-girl ni un coup d'une nuit, elle représentait tous se qu'il aimait chez une femme: un bon tour de poitrine et de fesse, un cerveau bien rempli ainsi que du charme, de la réparti et un caractère bien trempé. Cette femme diabolique qui portée le nom de Lisa Cuddy avait réussi à lui faire contourner la 1 er règle. Il voulait plus ... il repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eut peu après leurs ébats

_*Flash-back*_

- Écoutez je...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui coupa la parole

_- Je sais tous ceci était une énorme erreur qui ne se reproduira pas rassuré vous_

Sentant un poids les plomber tous les deux. Elle parce que elle en voulait encore et voulait en voir plus et lui parce qu'elle venait de dire

- Donc cela n'est qu'un coup d'un soir alors ?

Elle senti son regard se durcir et le froid s'empara d'elle.

- _Oui... *__Non__*_

- La prochaine fois que vous voulez tirer un coup parce que vous êtes en manque appelez-moi...

_*Fin__*_

Je sais c'est cour comme début vous attendez pas a une suite de suite (_pas mal le jeux de mots :D bon je m'égarre)_ Donc la suite pour je sais pas une review pour me dire si c'est aussi merdique que je le pense


	2. réflexion

Depuis, une semaine s'était écoulée, ils ne s'étaient ni reparlés ni regardés. Il l'évitait elle en était sure mais pourquoi, ça, elle ne le savait pas. Lui de son côté avait préféré dormir et arriver encore plus tard le avait fini le morceau qu'il avait, écrit accompagné de son fidèle ami Jack Daniel's, il la nomma Cuddy's Serenade en se persuadant que non elle ne lui était pas dédiée et qu'il l'avait nommé ainsi uniquement parce que s'était elle qui l'avait inspirée et que donc la mélodie devait porter le nom de sa muse. Il avait beau dire mais l'entendre lui crier « Faites vos consulte! » lui manqué mais il devait l'éviter au maximum pour éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans un placard ou lieu désert sans savoir comment et totalement nu. Elle avait beau dire que s'était un emmerdeur mais le voir débouler comme une furie dans son bureau ou la mater d'une façon qu'il espérait discrète lui manquée horriblement, il lui manquait tous simplement. Assise derrière son bureau Lisa réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et lui faire tous déballer, chose qui en soi pouvait être simple mais qui devenait ostensiblement plus compliquer lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire parler house, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le service de diagnostique mettant son plan a exécution ...

C'est court je sais mais je vais essayer de poster régulièrement sa compensera le fait que les chapitres soient court (enfin j'espère). Bonne Lecture :)


	3. Le jeu

**Révélation et explosion**

Au loin il entendit le son de ses talons et il se mit à divaguer en se remémorant cette nuit où elle s'était abandonnée toute entière à lui mais fut bien vite ramené à la réalité lorsque le bruit se rapprocha et se dit que l'heure de la discution avait sonné, trop tôt à son gout certes mais celle-ci serait décisive...ou pas. Tous les deux se préparaient mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Il avait fallu qu'elle se fixe quelque chose de quasiment irréalisable.

Tout était calme trop calme, cela ne présageait rien de bon, l'accalmie avant la tempête. En moins de trois pas elle entra dans son bureau et en quatre il se posta devant elle, face à face, yeux dans les yeux. Séparé par une vingtaine de centimètres.

_- On doit parler ..._

- Vous êtes à nouveau en manque et vous voulez que je vous prenne sur le bureau ? Mais je ferais cela avec plaisir Dr Cuddy

Il était en position de défense, le combat s'annonçait ardu mais dans le jeu auquel ils jouaient tous les coups étaient permis .Elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu au risque de se brûler les ailes.

_-Mais avec plaisir mais d'abord on doit rétablir quelques petites choses_

Il se rapprocha et elle se recula discrètement, si elle continuait comme ça il allait gagner et ça elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il fallait qu'il sorte le grand jeu.

- Rétablir quelques petites choses comme les horaires où je peux vous déshabiller ?

Il continua de se rapprocher et elle de se reculer. La discution prenait une toute autre direction que celle pour laquelle elle était venue

- _Mhhh seulement dans vos fantasmes house ..._

Elle le vit sourire et se rapprocher d'elle

-_Pourquoi vous vous rapprochez ?_

-Et vous pourquoi vous reculez ?

-_vous ne répondez pas à mes questions_

-Vous non plus

Elle devait partir très vite mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas fuir devant lui et surtout pas devant cette proximité. Sans sans rendre compte elle se retrouva bloquée et son cœur se mit à s'affoler quand il se rapprocha d'elle pour ne laisser que quelque millimètres d'espace entre elle et ses lèvres, elle senti ses mains sur ses hanches et un frisson la parcouru. Non ! elle ne devait pas craquer

- _A quoi vous jouez House ?_

- Je ne joue plus

Il rapprocha ses lèvres jusqu'à effleurer les siennes et ...

TBC


	4. La Guerre de la Tentation

Un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvre effleurer sa joue, il jouait avec elle, elle le savait mais sa raison déconnectée de son corps le laissa faire et ne le repoussa pas. Il fit migrait ses lèvres dans son cou en souriant mentalement car, non seulement il gagnait la partie et en fessant ça mais il était aussi presque sûr qu'elle reviendrait le voir. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur en caressant son dos doucement, s'il continuait comme ça elle ne pourrait bientôt plus répondre de ses actes. Elle aurait aimé ne pas ressentir le désir intense de le sentir en elle, l'envie de sentir ses mains sur sa peau, ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque enfin il l'embrassa. Cuddy repensa à la nuit où enfin ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un .Elle revint sur terre lorsqu'il lui murmura un :

- Nous ne voulons pas la même chose Cuddy

Il partit sous le regard stupéfait de Lisa, qui non seulement elle avait cédé mais qui en plus s'était fait avoir en beauté et par conséquent avait causé sa propre perte.

Il se dirigea vers une salle de repos arborant un sourire fier, il avait réussi à ne pas se laisser aller et surtout d'avoir détourné la conversation en son avantage même s'il savait pertinemment que la guerre n'était pas encore gagnée, bien au contraire elle ne faisait que commencer et cela il allait vite s'en rendre compte


	5. Les dés sont jetés

Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster la suite mais bon mon prof de français a décider de se lâcher niveau rédaction et lecture suivie mais bon j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira

Elle devait le faire craquer, l'avoir dans le jeu sur lequel il l'avait savamment amené. Il avait placé la barre haute, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à une contre attaque qui lui ferait baisser sa garde, lui faire perdre le contrôle. Pour cela elle allait devoir jouer le jeu qu'il avait lancé pour ensuite le déstabiliser et prendre sa revanche, permettant ainsi, par la même occasion, de calmer la frustration qu'il avait fait naître en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas agir le jour même, il fallait qu'elle attende quelques jours l'histoire qu'il croie qu'il avait gagné et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

3 jours se passèrent sans que rien de concret ne se présente. Ils jouaient entre eux au jeu du : « Je t'effleure style de rien puis je pars comme si de rien n'était » seulement voilà, la tension atteignant son comble Lisa se dut d'agir le jour même pour éviter de laisser filer la seule chance qu'elle avait de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il rentra chez lui en se préparant mentalement, il savait qu'elle viendrait. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu'elle ne le laissera pas gagner aussi facilement.

Le diable s'habille de tailleur sexy et de talon très haut...

Il se prépara lui et son frigo

20 H 35

Des coups résonnèrent et il alla ouvrir avec un sourire.

- Quel surprise ! Lisa Cuddy comme je suis étonné de vous voir ici

Elle le regarda avec un sourire franc

_- Décidément vous ne me connaissez que trop bien _

Elle rentra en fermant la porte

- Vous êtes simplement prévisible et donc par conséquent nous avons une bouteille qui nous attend

_-Vous voulez me souler pour pouvoir coucher avec moi plus facilement?_

-De une : je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire boire pour vous faire craquer

Elle sentit ses joues s'embourber de rouge

- et de deux c'est vous qui êtes venu et pas l'inverse donc je pencherais plus pour la thèse du « je viens pour gagner la 2 ème manche » je me trompe ?

_- peut être ... _

Elle lui sourie d'humeur joueuse. Il se leva et revint avec deux verres et une bouteille de vin, il s'installa à ses côté et lui en servi un verre. Ensemble ils trinquèrent

- A notre guerre

_- et à la manche de ce soir que je vais probablement gagner _

La nuit allait être courte et agitée ...


	6. La tête dans les nuages

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant malgré l'attente  
_

Ils continuèrent de se fixer intensément, leurs verres vides posés sur la table basse. Il se leva et elle l'imita, elle put sentir son regard voguait de ses chaussures à sa poitrine puis se replonger dans les yeux.

-_Quelque chose me dit que vous avez une idée en tête ..._

_-_Plusieurs même mais elles ne sont pas tous publique

_- Et bien sur vous allez passer les plus tordu pour me dire celle où je reste habillée_

Il lui lança un regard pervers puis redevint sérieux

- Suivez-moi Milady

Elle ne le questionna pas, cela n'aurait servit à rien, elle n'aurait obtenu qu'un sourire et un regard mystérieux dont il avait le secret et qui la rendait folle, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer ni de le violer avec ou sans son consentement, cela pourrai faire tâche dans son dossier.

Il revint avec un casque et lui tendis

- Mettez-moi ça, heureusement que vous êtes en pantalon

Il regarda ses escarpins et enchaina

-Et des talons...On va bien rire

-_ Vous m'emmenez où ?_

Elle n'eut le droit qu'a une légère tape sur les fesse et à un :

- En route Cuddles

Ils sortirent après avoir fermé la porte, ils se dirigèrent vers son bolide et il l'aida à monter sur sa moto après qu'il l'eut lui-même enfourché

-_Essayez de rouler convenablement pour une fois_

-Bien sur, vous me connaissez

_- Ba oui justement ..._

_- ro taisez vous et accrochez vous _

Et c'est se qu'elle fit quand il démarra. Ils traversèrent des routes entourées d'arbres gigantesques. Il avait décidait de partager avec elle un lieu magnifique, dont il était le seul à en connaître l'existence. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait mais peu importé, elle était avec lui et peut-être qu'il avait décidé de lui livré un bout de son univers. Il stoppa la moto, descendirent et marchèrent. Lisa tentait temps bien que mal de ne pas trop s'enfoncer dans le sol, ce n'est pas chose facile lorsque l'on est chaussée de talons haut de 13 centimètre, c'est donc bien sur pour plus de sécurité qu'il passa sa main sur sa hanche et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, pour éviter que lui même ne tombe. Ils marchèrent ainsi tel un vieux couple. Seule la lune éclairée ce petit parc, il s'assit et elle en profita pour le regarder. Le ciel ne faisait que rendre son regard plus profond et encore plus irrésistible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour pouvoir admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, la lune couverte de nuage qui formaient un dégradé magnifique. Passant du bleu turquoise au bleu ciel puis à un bleu océan pour aller ensuite dans des tons plus foncés, les nuages ne rendaient ce ciel que plus magnifique. Il la regarda à la dérober et se leva pour se poster devant elle hésitant quant à la démarche suivre. Elle senti sa main se poser sur la sienne et se retrouva debout face à lui

**(...)**

**. **

**Pour ceux qui voudrais voir le ciel que imaginait :**

.


	7. Une petite dance ?

Une petite dance ?

Elle sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne et se retrouva face à lui. Ils se fixèrent en silence puis il posa son autre main sur sa hanche et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se retrouva contre son torse et ses mains vinrent se loger derrière sa nuque lorsqu'elle comprit son intention, sa tête se cala au creux de son épaule. Ils se mirent à danser avec pour seule mélodie le silence mêlé a leurs respiration qui s'accordaient. Elle sentit ses mains effectuer une pression et un commentaire s'en suivis

- Vos fesses sont toujours aussi fermes

Il entendit son rire et souri sans pour autant la lâcher, ses mains remontèrent près de ses reins. Toujours colée à lui, elle recula son visage pour le regarder.

Yeux dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelque minute puis leurs lèvres se lièrent pour glisser lentement, jouant l'une avec l'autre. Leur baisé s'intensifia et devint plus passionnel et il passa une main dans ses doux cheveux, leurs langues dansant un tango enflammé. La main gauche de Lisa se logea dans son cou et l'autre trouva sa place tout naturellement à la base de son crâne où ses doigt glissaient pour jouer avec la base ses cheveux. Puis s'en savoir comment elle se retrouva assise sur la table...


	8. Elle et lui

Elle le regarda avec une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et n'y résista pas. Lisa attrapa ses lèvres sensuellement puis sentit deux mains se poser a l'extrémité de son haut pour ensuite le remonter légèrement pour pouvoir effleurer sa peau, se qui ne manqua pas de la faire frissonner. Il se recula sans pour autant la lâcher

- Femme suivez moi !

_- Ou alors au lieu de vous suivre, je peux très bien abuser de vous dans un coin sombre pour ensuite vous tuer et faire passer ça pour un accident_

Prenant un air dramatique

- Comment osez-vous! Vous mon petit soleil, me tuer, quelle honte !

- _Pauvre chou_

Elle sourit, amusée

- De toute façon vous tenez trop à mon génie et à mon superbe corps pour faire cela

-_ Et à votre incommensurable modestie _

Lisa Cuddy ou l'art de vous ramener à la réalité .Il la regarda amusé par sa répartie, l'élève dépasserai bientôt le maitre

- Oui bon, je peux aussi vous prendre ici même, sur cette table mais je n'ai pas envie que vous tombiez malade

Elle le regarda attendrie qu'il la protège ainsi mais se regard disparut bien vite lorsqu'il enchaina

- Car cela me priverai de vos généreux décolleter sans lesquelles je me sens extrêmement malheureux

Toujours dans la même position, ils se regardèrent et elle lui mordit la lèvre sans ménagement, se qui eut le don de l'exciter un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il immisça ses mains un peu plus loin et la température grimpa d'un cran. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, oubliant totalement le reste, la chemise d'House s'ouvrit comme par magie tandis que celui-ci fit migrer ses lèvres dans le cou de sa belle pour y déposer de chaud baisés qui ne manqua pas de la faire frémir. Le haut de la doyenne atterri non loin de celui de son condisciple. Ils se ré embrassèrent à nouveau, avec passion et ferveur puis tous s'accéléra et ils ne firent plus qu'un quelques minutes après...

Désolée pour ce NC qui ressemble à rien mais je promets de me faire pardonner avec le prochain chapitre


	9. Profusion d'émotions

**Profusion d'émotion**

Ils firent l'amour sur cette table, mêlant passion et tendresse, alliant le sauvage et la douceur. Ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble, non, l'intensité des émotions, de leurs caresses respectives, cela ne pouvait pas n'être que physique. C'était plus, tellement plus, la façon dont elle murmura son nom lorsque celui-ci enchaina les coups de rein, sa façon à lui de la regarder lorsqu'elle se cambra, lui offrant ainsi sa poitrine si parfaite qu'il s'empressa de combler. Sur cette modeste table, se n'était plus Cuddy et House mais seulement Greg et Lisa, deux personne se cherchant, se tournant autours sans jamais franchir le cap, tous simplement deux personnes qui s'aime mais qui n'ose pas se l'avouer de peur de souffrir.

Leurs façons à eux de se toucher, de se caresser, de s'embrasser.

Passion et sensualité

Amour et déchainement

Tendresse et fougue

Puis ils atteignirent ensemble le paroxysme du plaisir, toujours isolés dans leur monde où plus rien n'existe sauf elle et lui.

Elle et sa beauté divine

Lui et son regard océan

Ensemble et parfaitement accordés puis peu à peu ce rêve s'effaça pour laisser place à la réalité et aux conséquences qui allaient entrainer bien des changements dans leurs vies. Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir maintenant, leur relation était arrivée à un stade, où ils ne pouvaient plus nier leur attirance, ni elle, ni lui. Après s'être rhabillaient lentement dans un blanc qui sonna comme un silence, un rien avant tout commencement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longue minutes, cherchant à sonder l'autre mais se fut en vain...Ils ne parlèrent pas ne sachant que dire mais leurs mains, elles, se lièrent. Pas besoin de mots lorsque l'on a les regards et les gestes. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'à partir de maintenant leurs futurs étaient étroitement liés tous comme leurs présent qu'ils ne vivraient plus séparément mais ensemble. Ils avancèrent main dans la main vers le commencement de se « Eux » qui ne sera ni simple, ni paisible mais après tous qui à dit que l'amour était simple ?

Peut-être un épilogue (tous déprendra de mes cours de math, français et d'anglais mais chut ! :D)Je sais pas je verrai


End file.
